Nathan Wallace
Nathan Wallace, also known as the "Repo Man", is the main protagonist of Repo the Genetic Opera. He is a Repo man who works for GeneCo to repossess organs that cannot be paid by their clients. He was portrayed by Anthony Stewart Head. Biography Nathan was a surgeon who had been in love with Rotti Largo's fiance, Marni. She felt love for him in return and left Rotti at the altar to marry him. Marni became pregnant with her first child, whom she named Shilo. While Marni was pregnant with Shilo, she became severely ill. Nathan created a medicine that he hoped would cure her. However, unbeknownst to him, Rotti had poisoned his medicine, which in turn killed Marni. After Marni died, Nathan had managed to save Shilo life, but was arrested by Rotti for "killing" her. He makes a deal with Nathan that he will let him out of jail to raise Shilo if he worked for him as a Repo Man. Nathan becomes so paranoid for Shilo's safety that he tells her that she inherited a blood disease that had killed her mother, and that she must stay home her whole life. As a way of convincing her, he had been drugging her medication to make her sick. Seventeen years have passed and Nathan is still working a the Repo Man, in which he would repossess the organs of other under Rotti's orders, killing them during night time unbeknownst to Shilo, who would be in bed. Nathan has become so scarred by his killings, that he developed another personality, being "The Repo Man" who would enjoy the pain he inflicted on others as killed them. However, once he resorts back to his normal personae, he is disgusted by his actions. Once Shilo escapes from her house and goes to the graveyard, she is nearly captured by GeneCops but Nathan shows up and saves her. When she wakes up at there house, Nathan manages to convince her it was all a dream. Later on, while Nathan is performing his duties, his alarm goes off and he realizes Shilo hasn't taken her medication. He calls her to make sure that she's alright, not knowing that Shilo has escaped the house again is currently at the Italian Renaissance Fair. Shilo convinces him that all is well, and he goes back to the repossession. Shilo returns home just in time for her father to get there, convincing him she ever left. Nathan is later required by Rotti to repossess Mag's eyes, however he refuses to do so considering Mag was a close friend of Marni's-even in spite of Rotti trying to guilt him over Marni's death. He finally quits his job. Nathan returns home and finds Mag is out Shilo's house, so he angrily throws her out. Shilo begs him to help Mag, showing him a magazine article that mentions the possibility of Mag's eyes being repossessed. He shoots rejects her pleas and tells her that there are things in life that can't be changed. Shilo finally demands independence from her father and insists that she finally be free from his care, even criticizing him for clinging to his grief for Marni. Nathan then slaps her, knocking her out. While she's out, Rotti Largo calls her and leaves a message, revealing his attempt to steal Shilo away. Angry at Nathan for refusing to kill Mag, Rottie sends his henchmen out to kill him, however that are all killed by Nathan. Nathan later finds out that Shilo has disappeared and decides he will find her and kill Rottie. He goes looking for her at the Genetic Opera as the Repo Man, but is unmasked by Shilo, who shows anger towards him once she finds out he is the Repo Man. Once Nathan tries to kill Rotti on the stage, he is stopped by Luigi, who, along with Piv and and Rotti convince Shilo that he killed Marni. Shilo passes out and Nathan begs the audience to help her. Once she recovers, Rotti demands that she kill Nathan, but she refuses and turns the gun on Rotti. But Nathan urges her not to repeat his errors, and encourages her to go out and live a life worthy of remembering. However, the lights suddenly go out, and Rotti steals the gun and shoots Nathan. Just before he dies, Nathan confesses his love for her, and his desire for her to go and change the world with her new freedom. Category:Delusional Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Paranoid Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Assassins Category:Deceased Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Dissociative Category:Serial Killers Category:Mutilators Category:Homicidal Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Protective Category:Control Freaks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Male Category:Mongers Category:Scapegoat